


Dark Sensations

by wootube



Category: ATEEZ (Band), NCT (Band), Red Velvet (K-pop Band), SEVENTEEN (Band), Stray Kids (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Drugs, F/F, F/M, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Multi, Strippers & Strip Clubs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:14:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25747225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wootube/pseuds/wootube
Summary: "You're not just stripping. You are the forbidden fruit they crave, Y/N."Welcome to Dark Sensations, where the forbidden fruit is so near yet so far.[a kpop multifandom!au]
Relationships: Ahn Hyejin | Hwasa/Jeon Jungkook, Bae Joohyun | Irene/Kang Seulgi, Choi San/Jung Wooyoung, Jeon Jungkook/Park Jimin/Reader, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Reader, Kang Seulgi/Reader, Park Jimin (BTS)/Reader, Park Seonghwa/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	1. part time jobs

**Author's Note:**

> happy reading! check the end of chapter for author's note! much love, xruth!

**CHAPTER ONE | PART TIME JOBS**

**"HWANG HYUNJIN!"**

You slam the white mug harshly down onto the table. The black coffee shifts in the mug, slipping slightly from the rims and staining the delicate white porcelain.

"God, _noona_ —" You can hear him groan in frustration at your scream. "You need to chill. Like for real."

"Don't you dare tell me to chill," you rub your forehead, pinching the skin to ease the tension. "Why would you skip a session of your _hagwon_? Just, why?"

"It was a Friday," Hyunjin's voice is meek and soft. You hate it when he does that. The boy always resorts to that when he needs to get off the hook. You lift up your mug again and take a huge gulp of the black coffee, hot enough to sting your oesophagus. Your brother continues, "It was just one class, _noona_. I'll take the notes from Yeji."

You inhale a huge amount of air, letting your throat cool and your mind ease before turning your attention back to the call in hand. "Where did you go? PC cafe?"

"Yeah, with Seungmin," Hyunjin says. You hear the water running in the background and you wonder if he's about to get ready for class. You make a note in your mind to talk your brother's best friend, Kim Seungmin, soon. 

There's a brief silence. You place your mug into the sink and turn on the tap to clean it — the water flow in tune with your brother's and he laughs. 

"I miss you, _noona_ ," Hyunjin's voice is warm and your heart aches. It has been a while since you've met your brother and truth be told, with all the part-time jobs you are juggling with for the extra cash, you doubt you'll be able to meet him anytime soon.

"I miss you too, kiddo."

"I could take up at least one part-time job, you know," Hyunjin suggests and you shake your head, placing the wet mug on the stand to dry. 

"No!" You rub the back of your head and lean against the counter, your other arm hugging your torso as you cave into your being. "Jinnie, no. I just want you to focus on your studies for now. Can you do that for me? I'll take care of everything else."

" _Noona_ —" Hyunjin wants to argue back but you click your tongue to announce that you had the final say in this. 

"Fine," the voice sounds dreadful. However, you choose to ignore it. You hear the flow of the water come to a stop from the other end and you realise you'll have to hang up soon. 

"I'll come and meet you soon—" 

Hyunjin cuts you in the middle of your sentence, "Yes, yes! We could go and meet _halmeoni_ soon. You could also meet Taeyong hyung, that way!"

"Hwang Hyunjin!" 

Your brother laughs at your sudden embarrassment from the reminder of your long term crush. You look down at the white tiles with your cheeks staining darker at the memory of the boy with messy hair and a soft smile.

"Fine," his voice is airy. "I'll have to go and get ready for classes soon. Have a good day, noona and please don't overwork yourself. Don't stay out too late because it's not safe in Seoul that late at night and—"

"Jinnie, I'm your _noona_."

"Exactly why I'm this worried."

You laugh, "I'll stay safe. Have a good day, kiddo."

You hang up after you hear Hyunjin scream at Seungmin for going to the bath before he did and for using his water. The door swings open and you turn back to look.

Kang Seulgi walks out from her room. Her hair is messy and eyes groggy. She rubs her eyes as she walks towards the kitchen counter where you're leaning against and she mumbles, "G'morning. You're still here."

"I'll get ready soon to leave. I need to be at the café in an hour."

Seulgi stretches her left arm on the counter and rests her head against it, looking up at you sadly. She sighs, "You work too much."

"You know I need to pay the bills," you chuckle, turning your body to lean forward. Your head rests on her arm and you smile at her. Your best friend, Kang Seulgi, is the prettiest. She's so pretty that even your heart flutters when you look into her eyes from this close.

She doesn't break contact as she locks her gaze with you and you can feel your breath constricting, the pace slowing by a beat with every second she continues her gaze. You chuckle nervously and lift your head from her arms. Placing your head on your palms as your arms support it up, you inform Seulgi, "It's a Saturday. I presume the convenience store's going to be busy–"

"Hyunjin doesn't know you work at the convenience store, does he? He thinks that you just work at the cafe and the dance studio, right?"

"How did you—"

"Hyunjin's loud on the receiver," Seulgi laughs and shuts her eyes. She pauses, letting the silence fill the room and you sigh. "You should tell him."

"He's going to make a huge fuss," you drop your head from the support, letting it gently fall onto the table. The cold granite of the kitchen counter is a sharp contrast to your body temperature and you hiss. Seulgi stretches her other arm outwards and gently rubs your hair. 

"It's always better than him finding out from others."

"I guess," you close your eyes and let your mind calm down. You're overworked, short on cash and mentally stressed and yet all you want is your younger brother to be happy, to live the life you couldn't live and to be successful and you honestly would stop at nothing till that was achieved. Seulgi's soft brushing of the top of your head clams your down and you lift yourself up quickly.

"I'll tell him soon, Seul. Thanks," you bite your lower lip and push yourself off from the counter. "You know, for everything."

Seulgi's eyes wrinkles into crescents. She's beautiful.

"You can count on me."

You laugh, "Like one, two, three—"

"Oh, shut up," she groans. "Go get ready. You'll be late, otherwise."

"You're the best!"

* * *

**JUNG WOOYOUNG HAS** a pea-sized brain. 

You don't intentionally think so, but he makes you want to believe that when he runs to the door of the café, pushes the door that clearly says pull and then, trips on his own feet and falls face flat on the ground.

"Wooyoung!" You yelp as soon as he falls. The sound resonates back from the walls of the empty café.

"I'm fine," he raises his right arm upwards to clear all worries. "I'm fine." 

He presses the floor with his palms and pushes himself upwards. You rush from behind the counter to kneel before him and help him up. He sweeps his jet black hair from his forehead, lifting his head up and smiling at you, the skin by the corner of his eyes wrinkling as an effect.

"I'm fine," he holds the hand you offer and picks himself up from the floor. Once, on his feet, he dusts the denim on his knees and walks with you towards the counter.

"You should be careful," you point out. "One day, you'll find yourself in a bigger accident because of your carelessness."

He hushes you shut. Wooyoung winks at you and pulls the milk out from the fridge to begin prepping. He explains as he takes it out, "I just had a great time last night."

"Huh?" You tilt your head quizzically. 

"Remember how I invited you to this," he scratches the back of his head, "uh, club?" Wooyoung glares at you because you clearly remember. You also very clearly remember telling him that you hardly have the time to enjoy yourself. Wooyoung didn't take that well and put up a huge fuss — resulting in him ignoring you for a whole day. 

"Hey," you slouch. "I apologized for that and it wasn't like I lied to miss it. You know I have the night shift at the convenience store and if I kept skipping and asking Seonghwa to cover for me—" You take a huge breath in. "That wouldn't be nice of me."

"You care too much for _hyung_ ," Wooyoung pouts. "I wished you cared that much for me."

"It's not that I don't care for you," you speak as you walk to the other side to start the coffee machines. "You just have a free spirit that tires me out."

"Ouch, ma'am," Wooyoung rolls his eyes at you. He fills up the espresso capsule shots before turning to you, remembering that he hasn't finished narrating his story yet. "Anyhow, I went to this sort of bar—"

"Why do you keep hesitating to say bar, dude?" You fold your arms and look at him after setting the cups in order next to the machines.

"Because," he stammers again. "It's not just a bar." You raise an eyebrow. Wooyoung ignores you and continues. "It's sort of like a swinger club—"

Your eyes widen and you know you shouldn't have been that surprised but you cannot help the slight gasp that leaves you, "Jung Wooyoung! Were you planning on taking me there?"

"It's not completely a swinger club, man," Wooyoung raises his hands in defense. "It's called Wild Velvet and it's got like strict rules. Absolutely no penetration is allowed in the club. Just groping and like make outs. That's all."

"That's all?" You laugh sardonically. "You've got to be kidding me."

"Stop with the stigmatization of those clubs," Wooyoung looks at you disappointed. "It's the twenty first century. Back to the matter in hand, I met this man there and like oh my God, Y/N."

You break into a smile when you see your coworker blush. "Was he that hot?"

He hums in agreement, "Choi San was his name. I got his number! We're going on a date tonight. Y/N, I might have a boyfriend soon."

"Congratulations, Woo," you chuckle and pat his arm. "Show him your charms."

"That's the plan." Wooyoung's smiling so bright that you feel warm. He has always been such a bright embodiment of happiness that you can't help but feel happy along with him. That has always been Jung Wooyoung.

You walk to the door of the café to reverse the sign from _CLOSED_ to _OPEN_ and Wooyoung's behind the counter giving you a thumbs up.

"Let's do well today, Woo. Don't get ditsier than usual because you're lovesick now."

"Hey!"

* * *

**YOU END YOUR** shift at the café by half past six, with an allowed delay of five minutes, at the most. It gives you enough time to run towards the dance studio that is a kilometre and a half away to clean it up when the last session end at seven. Wooyoung's nice enough to close the cafe every day and you are definitely grateful to him for doing that, behind the owner's back.

The only reason as to why you'd wear shoes over canvas every day is just so you can run if you ever run late. Like today.

You catch your breath, chest rising and falling as soon as you reach the studio. Your hand falls onto your chest trying to calm your breathing quickly. Beads of perspiration slide down your forehead and you lift the same hand to swipe it away. 

You are ten minutes early. Surprisingly.

You peep through the small rectangular glass window in the middle of the door only to find Momo Hirai, the dance instructor teaching ballet to a handful of kids. Your lips pull upwards by the corners and you watch them as you rest your entire body weight by the door.

Momo has always been the dance instructor who gets the last session for the day and you are glad. Out of all the dance instructors you have encountered in this studio, she is the nicest. And maybe, you just liked seeing her light pink hair fly around gracefully as she swirls her body in one complete rotation, the torque of it being maintained so beautifully.

You open the door only after the class is over and the little girls and boys run around messily in the studio. Momo's usual smile is on her face as soon as she sees you and she lifts her arm to wave at you. 

"Did you have to wait for long?"

"No." You rub the back of your head. "I just got here." You turn your attention to the little kids that are running. 

"You can be five minutes late, Y/N," Momo tells you and you laugh. You nudge her side with your elbow.

"You're saying this because you haven't seen how scary Somin _unnie_ can be," you throw your head back, laughing and Momo smiles, denying the fact. 

Within minutes, the door swings open with parents entering to pick up their children and in ten minutes, the entire studio was empty besides for you and Momo.

"Tell Heechul oppa that I said hi," you tell Momo as she gets ready to leave. Momo smiles in agreement, waving at you as she exits the studio, leaving you alone in this huge place with beautiful bricked walls.

You walk towards the small utility room by the corner, opening the door to only take out the mop and the bucket. You fill it up with water – pouring a little detergent in it – from the utility room and drag it to one corner of the room along with the mop.

It is a decision made in a split second and it is all because you see the speakers by one edge of the room. You find yourself dragging your feet towards it and letting your mind take control, you turn the music up.

Music, to you, is like turning back the clock, traveling and returning to a previous life full of joy — at least of a childhood where you did not have to fend for yourself or your brother under the care of the convent sisters. You embrace the music and in return the music takes control. You find yourself in a different world — a world of contrasts.

Your movements flow with a dazzling grace that takes away the breath of every person you envision in your head — your very own audience. You can feel your soul become one with the music and you unleash your emotions into your dance. You need this as badly as you needed to breath. Everything – every single frustration that piled up within you seem to obliterate itself as you move, slowly yet one by one.

Your entire being moves with a purposeful clarity. With each stride you make, it becomes more painfully obvious how liberating it is and how confined you had been all this time. No one sees the tears that roll down your round cheeks, your throat constricting and your chest heavy. 

Till you fall down, like your whole life seems to have in your head and you are panting, albeit messily, for air. Your head had been caught up in the music until you hear a slow clap from one corner. You turn your head swiftly, your legs shifting to accomodate the change in posture. You find yourself looking up at a tall, built man slowly approaching you. 

"You're good at dancing," he states and your cheeks, already flushed from the earlier movements, flushes further. You look down, not sure of how to respond to the appreciation. Beyond everything, you did not even know who this man is.

He offers his hand, stretching his arms outwards for you to lift yourself up and you mumble your gratitude as you place your hand in his. Clad in black t-shirt and loose cargo pants, the man before you had hair grown long enough to cover his eyelids. 

"I'm sorry," you mumble, your gaze drifting from his eyes to his chiselled jaws. "Do I know you?"

"Probably not," he chuckles, shoving his hands back into his pockets as soon as you let go of it. "I'm Jeon Jungkook. I own this place."

"Oh," your eyes widen.

"And I come with a tempting offer."

* * *

**DICTIONARY —**

— **noona** : (f.) _korean term for elder sister or a woman of close acquaintance older than them, used by men. so, technically, a younger brother would call their elder sister a noona._

— **hyung** : (m.) _korean term for elder brother or a man of close acquaintance older than them, used by men._

— **hagwon** : _korean term for study centres, for-profit private institute, academy or cram school prevalent in south korea._

— **halmeoni** : (f.) _korean term for grandmother._

— **unnie** : (f.) _korean term for elder sister or a woman of closer acquaintance older than them, used by women_.

* * *


	2. business card

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy reading! check the end of chapter for author's note! much love, xruth!

**CHAPTER TWO | BUSINESS CARD**

"AN OFFER?"

"Yeah," Jeon Jungkook smiles softly. His head tilts slightly to the left and he exudes this unfamiliar wave of confidence that intimidates you. "It's quite an offer actually and I think he'd like you."

You raise an eyebrow, "He?"

"Oh," he grins. "Park Jimin. He's my partner and well, he manages the dancers and recruits and everything. I just handle the finances and the monetary stuff. It's easier for me, anyways." It is a symphonious laugh that leaves his coral stained lips. He takes his wallet out from the pocket on the cargo pants and your eyes catch the small Tommy Hilfiger logo. 

"Why are you recruiting me then and what for?" 

The question spills even before you could contain it within and you slap your hand over your mouth immediately. "I didn't mean to be rude," you mutter through the gaps between the fingers of your hand. 

"It's fine," he shrugs. "I'd say it's a coincidence. I just decided to choose today to visit the studio for checking and you just happened to be dancing in the very studio at the very same time. Some weird sort of way that the stars could align, in my unasked opinion."

Jungkook opens his wallet and pulls out his business card. It is a pristine sleek black card, sharp at the edges and rimmed with silver borders. He stretches his arms out, extending the card for you to take. You look up at him, eyebrows raised and you mumble, "I tackle three jobs already. I can't do a fourth one."

"Pretty sure we pay as much as two of your jobs combined, not to mention the tips," he sneers and your eyebrows furrow together, your forehead wrinkling in confusion. You pick the card up. The snark look on his face quickly changes to an angelic smile as he tilts his head to an angle, cute enough to look like an anime character. He softly says, "So drop one of the jobs and take this up," and yet there is a weird sense of authority lacing every word. 

You glance at the card. Dark Sensations is written in a glossy silver finish in the front in one of the prettier handwriting fonts. You flip the card over to see his name at the bottom left of the card - Jeon Jungkook. 

"That's me," he points both of his forefingers at himself, gleaming with such pride that you wonder if he's either really loaded or the club's doing that well. On second thoughts, the second option would result in the first, so it is safe to presume. . . both? 

Your eyes widen at the realisation and you hold the card tightly. Jungkook's eyebrows quirk upwards at the positive reaction. He watches you stare at the black piece of paper for so long that he does wonder if you'd accept right away. 

You swallow, "I have to clean. You're in my way."

The man before you has his eyes wide when you utter the words and you scratch the back of your head, shoving the card into your pocket. You walk past him to the mop and the bucket and dipping the mop into the detergent-added water, you pick it up, swiping it across the floor in one clean stroke. 

Jungkook sits down on the floor in the middle of the studio and you furrow your eyebrows at the man's tactics. Filled with slight irritancy for a sudden disturbance at your work place, you choose to ignore the man and continue cleaning the area. 

"Is this like," he looks up at you, "a no?"

You watch Jungkook draw small circles on the ground, soon followed by stars. He drags his finger mindlessly on the ground as he stares at you. Shaking your head in a swift motion, you drag the mop as you move closer to him.

"I don't even know what this place is," you sigh.

"It's a dance revue of sorts," he folds his arms. "Yeah," he double confirms his own statement. "A dance revue."

Your eyes narrow at the unfamiliar word and you lock gazes with Jungkook. Your mouth slowly moves to form the word you just heard, "Revue?"

"You dance in front of people and make them feel emotions through that."

You support your entire body weight on the stick of the mop as you lean forward. Biting your lips nervously and hoping what you initially thought it was isn't what Dark Sensations actually is, you ask-

"So, a strip club?"

Silence. The studio is pregnant with this uncomfortable silence as the two of you look at each other. Jungkook's face hardens for a split second before it turns back to its original pleasant warmness you had seen. The mop squelches with your slight movement. Jungkook lets out a heavy heave of breath.

"Some people call it that, I guess," his voice sounds exasperated and you bite your lip in shock from the revelation. "But Jimin hates that word. He think of Dark Sensations as a place for art to come alive. Truth be told, he isn't lying. Dancing is art and if your dancing can arouse emotions in people, I wonder if there is an art greater than that."

Jungkook stands up suddenly. You come to realise how tall the man before you actually is now that you are slouching and resting on the mop's handle. He bows slightly and lifting his head, he bids his farewell, "You should drop by and witness it yourself. If you think it's for you, hit me up. I'll book you an appointment with Jimin for the employment, okay?"

Your jaw tightens and your tongue rubs against the inner gums by your teeth. Jungkook walks away, only to stop midway in his path to the door.

"Don't be prejudiced, beautiful," he throws his head back in an angle to glance at you. "Never stigmatize something you haven't even experienced. Who knows? You'd probably come to love the very thing you abhored all your life."

And his words ring in your head even after he leaves the studio. Don't be prejudiced.

You chortle at the irony of the very sentence and lift up the mop properly. Don't be prejudiced - What a weird thing to say to a human.

* * *

"PARK SEONGHWA IS an eye candy," you hear the girls whisper to each other as they pick the pocky sticks off of the stands. You don't deny the obvious, of course. He is eye candy enough to sell extra sales every night. You presume the convenience store owner knows this because Park Seonghwa is always on the night shift with you and you kind of feel bad.

"You could always ask for the morning shift," you tell him while you tap on the keys of the virtual piano of the game that you are playing on your phone. You press a wrong key and a sharp shrill voice is outputted through your speakers, loud enough for the girls to glare at you.

Seonghwa laughs, sitting by your side. his arms brush yours and the sudden static electric sparks that are sent down your nerves jolts you. He raises an eyebrow and you mumble, "Static current, damn you."

"My brother would never let me," Seonghwa states. "You know how Chanyeol hyung is," and in a second, Seonghwa is imitating his elder brother, "Learn for the Civil Servant exams in the morning, Hwa. Make your hyung proud."

You laugh under your breath, trying your best to avoid any attention. The girls come to the counter and place the packet of pocky sticks and fee other stuff. Seonghwa rushes forward, springing to his feet and you watch him deal with the customers. 

The girl with blonde streaks leans forward, batting her eyelashes and resting her head on her hands, she stares up at Seonghwa. The boy does his signature fake smile, plastering it so wide on his face that it run a shudder down your spine at how believable it actually is.

"Can I get your number?" She asks and her friends giggle next to her. You roll your eyes at the teenage antics and how they seem like an eon away from your life. "You're kinda cute."

Seonghwa rubs the side of his arm as he folds one arm of his, latching it to his other. Smiling like the angel incarnate, he turns back to look at you. Pointing his thumb at your being, he turns back to face the girls.

"She's my girlfriend. Sorry, girls."

You sigh heavily, your eyes widening no matter how many times you hear the same old excuse. Not again. The girl with the blonde streaks shoots a deadly glare at you and frowns. Sulking, she mumbles, "You could do a lot better then that," and slams the bills on the table. 

Seonghwa chuckles, "I know." Your jaw drops and you extend your leg to kick his foot. He does not budge however. He merely smiles at the girls and continues, "Too bad I still like her no matter what."

Badum, badum! Your eyes are fixed on the broad back of the younger male in front of you. You know these are fabricated lies he has always told every girl or boy he wasn't interested in that asks for his number. That, however, does not change the fact that hearing those very word slip made you feel special. Even if it was a lie.

The girl leave the store and Seonghwa takes few steps back, only to fall back to the seat the two of you were sharing. His arm crashes against yours and you wince on the impact, biting your teeth and seething, "Park Seonghwa!"

"Don't you get tired of using my name all the time?" You ask him, once he sits straight, albeit his body slightly leaning towards you. 

"Nah," he crashes his head on top of your shoulder and you straighten your back out to raise yourself so that he doesn't have to strain a lot. "Why, noona? Caught some feelings for me already?"

You glare at the younger male and put your phone on the lap. Stretching your fingers, the sound of the knuckles popping in the air and within a second apart, you flick Seonghwa's forehead. He winces, jumping marginally and rubbing the skin to soothe the area. 

"One day, you're going to lose out on some nice girl-"

"Or boy," he pipes in, still not ready to lift his head from your shoulder.

"Or boy, because you kept lying of a relationship with me."

"It doesn't have to be a lie," he mumbles under his breath and you rather hear an almost mosquito buzzing sound that leaves his lips. You pause, waiting for him to speak out loud, considering the fact that he was eerily silent throughout. Usually, he would have a word or two to rebut against you.

You continue ignoring him, "So, please, do yourself a favour and give people a chance, Hwa."

"People are lame," he finally says, lifting his head off your shoulder. "I mean, not to be all romantic but I believe in coincidences-" 

The word trails you back to the earlier encounter you had with Jungkook. Your hand mindlessly travels to the pocket of your denim jeans and you feel the sleek black card in your hand, the corners sharp enough to dig into your skin. 

"I'd say it's a coincidence. Some weird sort of way that the stars could align, in my unasked opinion." 

The tall man with broad shoulders that still made you want to see if his offer was genuine. If it'd be nice to step out of your boundaries. If finally being able to fo your passion for a job that is scrutinized and judged heavily by the society all for some extra cash was right. 

You want to reach out, extend your arms and grab at the opportunity before it's too late. Yet you know why you can't move, why it feels like your feet are fixed and rooted into the ground - you are scared. Scared to be judged by the society. 

"Noona, noona." You snap out of your trance. The image of Jungkook fading from your head and vision only to be filled by this sharp faced Park Seonghwa. You can't somehow help but chuckle. "Why do you always dream of something else when I speak to you?" He sulks, "Am I that boring?"

"No, I just-" You trail, snapping your attention towards Seonghwa as you twist your body slightly to look him in the eye. He is slightly taken back by the sudden contact and he looks away immediately, the temperature rising to his cheek. Your fingers grasp his wrist and his eyes widen, albeit you not noticing the shift, "Hwa, is dancing that bad?"

When he realises the graveness of the question, the mood changes. He folds his arms and shoots a question at you, "Do you think dancing is bad?"

"No," you shake your head. "I miss dancing. I miss having the time to dance." A soft smile spreads on your face and Seonghwa realises why you have always been his first love; why a woman at least almost two years older than him has been his first crush.

Park Seonghwa remembers the very first day he met you, almost like it was just yesterday. 

He had just shifted to that part of the neighborhood in Seoul with his elder brother. Park Chanyeol, a devil of a prosecutor gets shifted to the main centre of the Seoul for work and by all means, he would bring along his only family - his younger brother.

It was at the bus stop he had seen you for the very first time in his life. You lifted you arms up, hand flat to cover your eyes from the sun, or so he thought. Rather you looked at the sun through the small gaps between your fingers and Seonghwa doesn't exactly understand what captivated him towards your existence but he find himself watching every small gesture of yours. 

It is probably because you had been so light on your feet, like a bubble of sunshine jumping. You would skip the alternate dark bricks on the pavement, bobbing your head to the music you were listening to. Maybe Seonghwa has always seen you be in the midst of something.

You walked back in the same direction as him. Seonghwa keeps a considerable distance just so that he doesn't come off as a stalker or startle you. Turns out, to his luck, you lived right next door.

Your attention finally lands on the then high school boy behind you. You smile at him after noticing him opening the gate to the house next to yours. Waving at him and tilting your head slightly to the left - a gesture Seonghwa expects so often now that he thinks you resemble an anime character in his head - and you greet the boy, removing your earphones, "Hey! New here?"

Seonghwa nods, flushed by your soft voice. "Yeah. I live with my elder brother here."

"That's amazing," you had chirped. "You guys should come over sometimes. I live with my best friend."

You had always seemed so happy.

And yet when Seonghwa really got to know you, he realises that you are just an excellent actor - an expert at masking your emotions.

So when you ask him something so genuine, he feels a shudder. He does not know however, if it is the romance in his head or the fear in his heart. 

"It makes you happy," his voice is firm. "You should always do something that makes you happy."

Your eyes light up and your heart flutters slightly when Seonghwa leans forward. Your mouth opens a bit and you bite your lip hard. He pushes the strands of hair in front of your face, tucking it behind your earlobe and repeating, "You should always do something that makes you happy, noona."

**Author's Note:**

> i'm still writing this but i'm so excited for this multifandom!au i'm working on as a kpop hoe myself and i just hope i'm able to make atleast a few of you stan these amazing groups! drop your feedbacks and suggestions — remember, you definitely have a choice as to who the reader ends with !!!


End file.
